


Famine

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Feasting, Fasting, Famine [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a glimps into the life of the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famine

**Author's Note:**

> Last of a sorta series...mostly smut.

He lay lazily on his side, the fading sun filtered through the skylight, casting shadows of gray over the sheets that covered him.

_God, what a long couple of weeks..._

I moved silently across our room, shedding my shirt and jeans, kicking my shoes under our bed before crawling in behind him, nestling his warm body within my arms, careful not to wake him. 

His chest rose and fell with each precious breath and I leaned in to kiss his neck, tasting him, smelling him...confirming and reconfirming. 

My hand roamed freely under the blue and yellow blanket and over his soft and supple flesh, my fingers finding and caressing each and every secret place. 

Hidden places only I knew. 

He turned slightly away, breathing out a heavy sigh; his pink tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip. The sheets rustled as his long curly hair cascaded over my arm and chest, tickling my sensitive nose, dancing across my skin. 

My fingertips traveled down the slight arch of back, teasing over the firm roundness below to rest on his bony hip. Slowly, lightly, I took him in my hand, reverently circling my thumb over and over around the very tip.

His whole body shuttered and jumped, eyes closed tightly and head tossed back to expose a bobbing Adams apple. 

Pressing his lithe form fully back into me, he wiggled and squirmed, the heat of him seeping into every inch of my naked flesh before he eagerly slid his firmness into my waiting hand.

"Shhh..."

_Too long...I missed this..._

My hand jerked from tip to base and back again, squeezing and relaxing my fingers, listening to the steady heartbeat and breathy moans of my beloved.

Scooting down the bed, I hastily throw the blankets and sheets aside, kissing and licking as I went, breathing in the sweet smell of soap and shampoo.

"Ohhh..."

Twisting and pulling, almost frantic, I finally rested between strong quivering thighs. Pushing his legs open and back, I guided myself to my favorite place, lifting his hips to rest on kneeling knees, pressing forward into his heat, feeling the silky soft skin stretch around me as I inched in as far as I could go.

Whispered words reached my ears and I pressed forward farther, toes digging into the slippery sheets, lifting his legs even higher and leaning in to cover the shivering body below me. 

In and out, in and out...on and on...I knew it would end soon. 

_Too soon..._

_God, god, god...too long, too long..._

His tight heat surrounded me, pulling at me, clinging to my skin and caressing every inch of me and I closed my eyes to the beauty before me. 

My love's head lolled on the soft pillow, full mouth open and panting, eyes half closed, watching...

*-*-*

His callused hands burned a fiery path over my skin, waking me. Searing hot kisses peppered my chest and belly. His stubble scraped, mouth opened and tongue exploring, poking and delving into my belly button. 

"Mmm..."

_Man, what a long couple of weeks._

_Too long...it seems like months._

His nimble hands pulled at me, flipping me hard onto my back and his sizable weight settled between my legs. His fingers quickly grabbed and lifted my hips and an exquisite pressure pressed into me, stretching me opened over his hardness.

"Love you," I whispered. "Need you."

He tossed his head to the side, his jaw clenched, thin lips parted as he pressed forward inch by agonizing inch until I could feel his thick thighs resting against mine and then he moved. 

In and out, in and out...on and on and I knew it would end soon. 

_Too soon..._

_Man...too long, it's been way too long..._

I watched through hooded eyes as his beautiful body jerked with each upward thrust, rocking me gently, he leaned down, reaching shaking hands to rest on the rail over our bed. 

My hands roamed the plentiful plains of his back and shoulders; my legs rose higher, squeezing his sides with each movement.

His eyes closed, his face contorted as he moved faster and faster, pushing just one leg up and over his shoulder, he hit that magic spot inside me again and again, reaching down he grabbed my cock, fondled me until I couldn't hold back.

"Ohhh...Mmmmmmm..."

The bed springs squealed and the mattress thumped with each frantic thrust. 

A low moan sounded as he shivered and shuttered, wet warmth flooded me as he let my shaking legs slip down to his sides.

He pulled away, rubbing each leg firmly, "You okay, baby?" He kissed the inside of my thigh before crawling back up the bed, managing to untangle the mangled bed clothes, covering us as he settled by my side.

"Starving."

His eyes sparkled...a small smile upturned his lovely lips, 'you hungry, Blair?"

"I was..."

"Yeah?" His fingers circled my chest, scraping nails across my belly.

"Yeah...famished."

The End


End file.
